It's My Life (YUI)
by phy'nyan
Summary: YUI selalu nyaman hidup sebagai 'bayang-bayang' kakaknya, Rui. Tapi apa selamanya harus seperti itu? Setiap orang punya pilihan jalan hidup masing-masing. Fanfiction YUI Yoshioka. RnR...? Douzo


**Title : It's My Life**

Author : Summer Song

Cast : YUI , Rui

Rate : K

Warning : Typo(s), gaje, ide pasaran, dll

Disclaimer : karakter Rui hanya milik author seorang..sedangkan YUI adalah milik Tuhan... ^O^

.

.

.

.

**~Happy Read~**

.

.

Siapa yang tak mengenal duo Yoshioka yang fenomenal di negeri sakura ini. Rui Yoshioka dan YUI Yoshioka, saudara kembar dengan kemampuan dibidang musik yang tak perlu ditanyakan lagi kehebatannya. Namun kini mereka terpaksa hiatus dari karir bermusik mereka.

Rui, gadis bersuara emas sekaligus kakak dari YUI kini tengah menjalani pengobatan untuk penyakit jantung kronis yang ia derita. Sedangkan sang adik, YUI, bersikeras ingin selalu berada disamping sang kakak dan tak ingin memikirkan karirnya.

**~It's My Life~**

**-Author PoV-**

"Ohayou neechan. Rui neechan ingin memakai baju apa untuk show di Music Lover hari ini?" sapa YUI pada sosok yang sangat ia kagumi.

"Ohayou YUI-chan. Ahh, sepertinya aku ingin memakai mini dress yang pernah kupakai 3 bulan yang lalu. Kurasa dress itu cocok dengan lagu yang akan kita bawakan. YUI-chan sendiri ingin pakai apa?"

_'senyum Rui neechan dipagi hari memang yang terbaik'_ batin YUI.

"Jika neechan ingin pakai itu, aku pun juga akan memakainya. Neechan dan aku pasti akan terlihat cantik. Biar aku saja yang memberitau manajer untuk menyiapkannya." Gadis ceria itupun melenggang pergi dari meja makan, dan tidak menggubris teriakan kakaknya.

"Ah, anak itu. Sampai kapan kamu mau seperti ini YUI" Rui menatap sedih pada sosok adiknya yang tengah berlari.

**~It's My Life~**

YUI, gadis riang itu kini tengah menatap kakaknya yang tengah berias untuk persiapan perform mereka. Ia menatap penuh arti dalam diamnya. Perasaan iri bercampur bangga tengah menyelimuti pikiran YUI.

_'Waah, Rui neechan sangat cantik dan anggun. Pantas saja banyak orang yang kagum padanya. Apalagi ditambah dengan suaranya yang indah. Aku harus bisa seperti neechan.'_

Rui yang ditatap pun merasa sedikit aneh dengan pandangan adiknya.

"Hei, kau sedang melamunkan apa? Kok sampai senyum-senyum gitu." Kata Rui sambil menepuk paha YUI.

"Ah, _iiyo. _Ayane-san tolong dandani aku seperti kakak ya. Aku ingin terlihat anggun dan cantik seperti Rui neechan." Pinta YUI pada make-up artisnya.

Rui yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tingkah laku adik kembarnya ini. Rui bukan tidak tau alasan YUI selalu bertindak seperti itu. Hanya saja ia belum bisa merubah pola pikir YUI yang selalu terobsesi terhadapnya.

**~It's My Life~**

Suara petikan gitar menggema disebuah ruang kamar dengan desain simple modern. Suara yang amat menarik minat Rui untuk mendatanginya. Hari ini duo Yoshioka memang tengah _free _dari jadwal manggung ataupun konser.

Dan dugaan Rui pun benar, suara petikan gitar yang mengalunkan melodi ceria itu memang berasal dari kamar gadis manis bernama YUI. Melodi itu sungguh terdengar indah dan menyenangkan di telinga Rui. Dengan hati-hati ia langkahkan kakinya kedepan pintu kamar YUI yang memang sedikit terbuka. Ia tak ingin mengganggu keasyikkan adiknya.

"Hmm…Melodi yang ceria sekali, sesuai dengan karakter YUI sebenarnya. Kira-kira apa ya judulnya? Apa YUI akan memasukkan lagu ini di album selanjutnya? Kurasa itu ide …" Ujar Rui lirih.

Tak hanya suara melodi gitar yang menghiasi ruangan bernuansa biru itu, kini suara unik milik YUI ikut terdengar.

_~It's My Life_

_Kitto daijoubu_

_Mune no okude tonaeru no_

_Always a star_

_Enryoshitetara No No No _

_Tokai ni fukinukeru blue wind_

_Namanuruku nattekite iya da wa_

_Aijou nakusanai youni_

_Susume Rock' n roll Life~_

1 detik….

2 detik….

3 detik….

Rui hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan YUI bernyanyi dengan begitu semangatnya. Tak pernah ia melihat adik kembarnya seperti itu sebelumnya. Maklum saja, karena selama ini duo Yoshioka sering membawakan lagu yang melankolis, berbeda dengan music yang sekarang dimainkan YUI. Apalagi ia baru menyadari keunikan suara YUI yang terdengar khas di telinganya.

"Andaikan kamu mau jadi apa adanya seperti ini." Desah Rui pelan sambil beranjak dari depan kamar YUI.

**-Author PoV end-**

**~It's My Life~**

**-YUI PoV-**

Ah, aku sangat suka saat-saat seperti ini. Hanya ada aku dan gitar Fender hitam kesayanganku disini. Dan akhirnya laguku selesai juga. Senangnya~

"Yosh! Enaknya judulnya apa ya?!" ucapku terlalu bersemangat

Ups! Kenapa aku berteriak terlalu kencang. Kuambil bantal dan kututupi mulutku yang tak tau suasana ini. Pasti nanti Rui neechan mendengarnya karena aku terlalu bersemangat. Aku tak ingin mengganggu hari libur Rui neechan, karena aku tau ia pasti lelah setelah sebulan menjalani tour konser kami.

Dan aku baru sadar kalau sejak tadi pintu kamarku sedikit terbuka. Semakin kurutuki diriku sendiri yang terlihat bodoh ini. Dengan langkah pelan kututup pintu kamarku setelah sebelumnya kupastikan bahwa tak ada siapa-siapa di sekeliling kamarku.

"Yokatta~" desahku lega

**~It's My Life~**

"ah sialan~!" pekikku marah

Siapa pula yang tak akan marah jika dirinya dikerjai habis-habisan oleh orang lain, terlebih oleh anti fans. Mungkin lain waktu mereka akan bertindak lebih dari ini kepadaku. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tingkah mereka.

Segera kuraih tasku untuk mengambil tisu. Bau telur busuk yang ada di celanaku benar-benar menyengat. Ketika aku berusaha berdiri untuk membersihkan celanaku, Rui neechan terlihat tergopoh-gopoh menuju arahku. Aku sedikit merasa tak enak padanya.

"YUI chan~!Daijoubu? Apa kau terluka? Sebelah mana? Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit?" ujar neechan mengintrogasiku tanpa henti.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok neechan. Aku hanya terjatuh dan dilempari telur busuk oleh anti fans ku saja." Jawabku sambil tersenyum agar Rui neechan tidak khawatir lagi.

Namun tidak sesuai harapanku, kini malah kulihat bulir airmata mulai membasahi pipi mulus kembaranku ini. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Gomen nee~ aku selalu membuat YUI-chan susah. Hiks..hiks…"

Kurengkuh tubuh kakakku dalam pelukan. Aku tak ingin ia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Kenapa neechan meminta maaf? Neechan tak pernah membuatku susah. Aku senang menjadi separuh hidup neechan. Selamanya Rui dan YUI itu satu. Jadi neechan tak perlu minta maaf atas apapun."

Rui neechan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya begitu ia mendengar perkataanku. Kurasakan tubuhnya kian bergetar dan suara tangis mulai terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Arigatou. Hontouni arigatou YUI-chan. Hiks…hiks…Tapi aku ingin kau juga dihargai sama sepertiku. Tidak direndahkan oleh fansku yang menjadi antifansmu seperti ini. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya dalam bulan ini kau dikerjai. Aku ingin kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dari fans selama ini. Hiks…Aku ingin…aku ingin kita…"

Belum sempat Rui neechan meneruskan perkataannya, suaraku sudah menginterupsinya terlebih dahulu untuk berhenti bicara.

"Daijoubu neechan. Aku senang kok menjadi seperti ini. Aku senang berada disampingmu sepanjang hari. Aku senang mengikuti perkataan bijakmu. Aku senang mengikuti stylemu. Dan aku senang menjadi penggemar belahan jiwaku ini."

Kurenggangkan pelukan kami. Kutatap wajah kakak kembar identikku ini. Sosok yang terlihat cantik walaupun tengah menangis. Sorot matanya tak henti mengatakan penyesalan.

"Rui neechan jauh lebih berharga bagiku. Tak apa jika mereka bersikap seperti ini terhadapku, asalkan bukan kepada Rui neechan. Lagi pula itu tandanya mereka memperhatikan dan menyayangi kita kan? Walaupun dengan cara yang berbeda." aku tersenyum pada Rui neechan.

"kau benar YUI-chan. Maafkan aku." Akhirnya neechan membalas senyumku.

Perlahan gelak tawa merubah suasana haru kami menjadi lebih ceria.

**-YUI PoV end-**

**~It's My Life~**

**-Author PoV-**

**_2 years later_**

Perubahan mulai terjadi pada kehidupan Rui dan YUI. Kondisi fisik Rui kian hari kian memburuk tanpa ia tau penyebabnya. Rui merasa ia hanya terlalu lelah karena padatnya jadwal duo Yoshioka. Ia sering merasa berdebar-debar dan mudah lelah ketika bernyanyi.

Hal ini jelas membuat YUI khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya. Sering sekali ia mendapati Rui dengan keadaan hampir pingsan ketika sedang latihan. Bahkan terkadang cairan kental berwarna merah pekat keluar dari hidung Rui. Tentu saja nalurinya berkata untuk membawa saudara kembarnya itu untuk check up ke rumah sakit. Ia takut jika semua akan terlambat.

"Aku tak apa-apa YUI chan. Ini karena aku terlalu memvorsir latihanku saja. Lebih baik aku pergi istirahat dulu."

Selalu itu yang diucapkan Rui ketika YUI berusaha mengajaknya pergi ke dokter. Namun bukan YUI namanya jika diabaikan begitu saja langsung menyerah. Dengan segala upaya, akhirnya YUI mampu memaksa Rui untuk pergi check-up.

"Pokoknya hari ini neechan harus check-up. Aku tak mau saudara kembarku ini merasakan sakit terus menerus!" ceramah YUI.

"Iya, iya. Aku mau pergi hanya karenamu. Setelah ini neechan tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit. Kau tau alasannya kan?"

"Janji deh. Asal neechan harus segera sembuh." Senyuman riang tak henti-hentinya menghiasi wajah manis YUI.

.

.

.

Namun bagaikan tersambar petir dipagi yang cerah, hasil check-up tersebut langsung membuat YUI terdiam. Ia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dokter Satoru jelaskan padanya. Terlintas rasa penyesalan pada diri YUI saat ini.

"Apa dokter tidak salah membaca hasilnya? Mung..mungkin saja itu hasil lab milik orang lain yang tertukar dengan hasil lab milik Rui neechan." Kata YUI yang masih berusaha mengelak.

"Sumimasen. Tapi itulah kenyataannya Yoshioka-san. Penyakit jantung saudara anda sudah sangat kronis, ditambah lagi kondisi livernya sudah sangat rusak akibat terlalu memvorsir tenaganya. Saya minta agar anda lebih menjaga kondisi saudara anda mulai saat ini, Yoshioka-san. Saya tau kalian berdua adalah seorang entertainer, karena itulah saya minta agar kalian berhenti dari kegiatan keartisan kalian agar saudara anda bisa lebih fokus pada pengobatannya." Jelas Dokter Satoru.

**~it's My Life~**

YUI hanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Sosok gadis ceria itu terlihat murung. Apa lagi sebabnya jika bukan karena vonis dokter Satoru terhadap kakaknya. Namun, YUI sama sekali belum berani untuk jujur terhadap Rui. Bahkan YUI harus berbohong bahwa Rui hanya terkena vertigo karena terlalu lelah. Mentalnya belum siap menerima semua.

Berbeda dengan YUI, Rui sedikit merasa aneh dengan tingkah adiknya sejak di rumah sakit tadi. Hati kecilnya berkata bahwa YUI berbohong tentang penyakitnya. Dan Rui ingin memastikannya sekarang juga.

"Huff~ Ya Tuhan kuatkan aku. Semoga ini hanya perasaanku saja." Ujar Rui

Dengan langkah tenang, ia berjalan menuju kamar YUI yang terlihat sepi.

_Tokk~ Tok~ Tok~_

"YUI-chan. Apa kau didalam?"

"masuklah neechan!" teriak YUI dari dalam.

"Apa neechan mengganggumu?"

_"iiyo~ _Ada apa neechan? Apa neechan lapar? Biar aku buatkan ramen ya." Rui menahan tangan YUI yang akan beranjak pergi.

"Aku tidak lapar. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya aku sakit apa? Kau pernah bilang kan, bahwa Rui dan YUI adalah satu. Karena itulah aku merasa kau tengah berbohong padaku."

Hening~

"Gomen ne neechan. Aku hanya belum siap mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Akhirnya YUI angkat bicara.

"Neechan…neechan tengah mengidap penyakit jantung yang kronis. Liver neechan juga sudah amat…rusak. Dan…" ujar YUI terbata-bata.

"Dan apa YUI? Katakan semuanya padaku. Aku sudah siap menerima semua." Rui tersenyum dan menatap tajam mata YUI agar ia yakin.

"Dan..kemungkinan neechan untuk sembuh sangat kecil. Karena kita terlambat menyadari penyakit neechan. Gomen neechan…hiks…hiks.." YUI mulai terisak.

Berbanding terbalik dengan YUI, Rui terlihat tersenyum mendengar pengakuan YUI. Ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk ini. Dan ia pikir inilah takdirnya yang telah ditetapkan Tuhan. Rui langsung merengkuh tubuh YUI dalam pelukannya.

"Daijoubu YUI-chan. Aku sudah siap dengan semuanya. **Hidup itu tidak hanya soal umur atau kesehatan.** Walaupun itu juga sangat penting. **Namun dibalik itu semua, Hidup adalah bagaimana cara kita untuk mengisinya dengan hal-hal indah sesuai keinginan kita. Bagaimana kita menikmatinya dengan orang yang kita sayang."** Ujar Rui dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah ya, jangan menangis terus. Kau seperti bukan kembaranku jika tengah menangis. Tunjukkan lagi muka ceriamu YUI. Ganbarimasu~!Hahaha"

Langkah Rui kian menjauh setelah ia menyemangati YUI yang masih bingung dengan semuanya.

_'Kau memang yang terbaik neechan. Ganbarimasu!'_ batin YUI.

**~It's My Life~**

**_A year later_**

Suara alat-alat medis terdengar berisik diruangan serba putih itu. Terlihat gadis manis yang tengah tersenyum menatap seorang yang bermuka identik dengannya diranjang kamar.

"Neechan tau? Ternyata dokter Satoru itu punya kebiasaan aneh saat mabuk lho. Dia sering berkata seperti anak perempuan ketika sedang mabuk berat. Hahahaha!" cerocos YUI.

Rui hanya bisa terbaring lemah dengan alat medis yang rumit menempel di tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa merespon guyonan adiknya dengan senyuman lembut.

Sudah setengah tahun ini ia terbaring di rumah sakit akibat penyakit jantungnya. Dan sudah setahun pula duo Yoshioka hiatus dari dunia music Jepang. Mereka berdua memilih untuk fokus pada pengobatan Rui. Namun akhir-akhir ini kondisi Rui semakin melemah saja.

"Apa neechan butuh sesuatu? Hari ini aku sedang senang, jadi aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaan neechan hari ini." Ujar YUI riang.

"Benar…kah? Kau mau…mengabul…kan semua permin…taanku?" jawab Rui dengan suara lemah.

"Tentu saja! Neechan mau apa, hmm?"

"A…ku ingin mendengar kau ber….nyanyi YUI."

YUI hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Mereka sudah tidak pernah lagi mengeluarkan suara emasnya sejak memutuskan untuk hiatus. Dan hal itu membuat YUI cukup shock, terlebih ia merasa suaranya biasa saja jika dibandingkan dengan YUI.

"Neechan ingin aku bernyanyi? Baiklah aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang paling neechan suka." Rui langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

**"Aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagumu sendiri dengan gitar kesayanganmu YUI-chan. Aku ingin kau berubah menjadi dirimu sendiri hari ini. Karena ini adalah hidupmu."** Jelas Rui lemah.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginan neechan."

YUI beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi mengambil gitar kesayangannya di sudut kamar. Difikirannya saat ini hanyalah, menepati janjinya pada Rui.

**-Author POV end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-YUI PoV-**

Aku sedikit merasa aneh dengan ucapan Rui neechan barusan. Tapi kurasa itu memang benar. Sekali-sekali aku harus menikmati hidupku sesuai keinginanku sendiri.

"Jika suaraku atau suara gitarku membuat neechan terganggu. Hentikan permainanku." Titahku.

"Tidak mungkin suara personil duo Yoshioka akan mengganggu. **Bernyanyilah, aku akan mendengarkannya selalu.**" Ujar Rui neechan sambil tersenyum padaku.

Ku balas senyum neechan sekilas. Kuambil nafas panjang sebelum aku bernyanyi. Kupilih lagu **_'It's My Life'_** ciptaanku karena lagu ini sangat mewakili hidupku yang ceria.

Sekilas ku lihat neechan memejamkan matanya ditengah nyanyianku. Dia tersenyum sangat damai. Aku menjadi lebih semangat untuk bernyanyi. Inilah pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat dihargai dan dihormati.

"Neechan, bagaimana nyanyianku tadi? Apa laguku bagus? Jika neechan mau, bagaimana kalau lagu itu kita masukkan di album comeback kita?" Kusentuh telapak tangan neechan yang mulai dingin.

'Ah, mungkin neechan kedinginan karena AC-nya lumayan dingin.' Pikirku.

Kutarik selimut hingga sebatas dadanya. Kucoba kugoncangkan lagi tubuhnya karena sejak tadi ia tidak meresponku. Tapi mengapa aku merasa lain?

"Rui neechan! Jawab pertanyaanku dong! Kenapa sejak tadi neechan terus memejamkan mata dan tersenyum?" ujarku dengan nada manja berharap neechan akan membuka matanya.

Karena tetap tak ada jawaban, kugocangkan tubuh lemah neechan lebih kuat.

"Neechan~! aku tak suka leluconmu! Bangunlah neechan! Rui neechan jawab aku!"

Aku berteriak sedikit frustasi hingga membuat para perawat yang tengah berjaga berlari menuju kamarku.

"Tenang Yoshioka-san. Ada apa?" ujar salah satu suster memelukku.

"Neechan tidak mau bangun walau aku berteriak suster. Hiks…Hiks…Hiks..neechan~"

Dengan sigap suster-suster itu mengecek semua alat yang menempel di tubuh Rui neechan. Ada pula yang berlari memanggil dokter Satoru. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk lemas disamping ranjang Rui neechan. Pikiranku kalut.

.

.

.

Lebih dari 15 menit dokter Satoru berjuang menyelamatkan nyawa Rui neechan. Aku sungguh panik dan takut. Hingga keputusan menyeramkan itu membuatku merasa marah dengan kenyataan.

"Maaf Yoshioka-san. Kami sudah berusaha, namun semua tetap menjadi kehendak Tuhan. Ikhlaskanlah kepergiannya." Kata-kata mematikan itu meluncur dari bibir dokter Satoru.

'Selamat jalan neechan. Arigatou untuk semuanya.' Batinku sambil terus terisak menatap tubuh kaku neechan yang sudah ditutup selimut.

**~It's My Life~**

Sejak kepergiaan Rui neechan seminggu yang lalu, aku sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Aku akan kembali bernyanyi walaupun tanpa neechan. Aku akan meneruskan mimpi kami yang tertunda. Dan yang terpenting adalah, YUI akan menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa embel-embel Rui Yoshioka lagi.

Dan kini, aku seorang YUI Yoshioka berdiri di panggung megah dengan dikelilingi fans seperti dulu. Aku akan bernyanyi untukmu neechan. Dengarkanlah seperti janjimu padaku. Akan kutorehkan prestasi-prestasi membanggakan yang belum sempat kita raih dimasa lalu.

Terimakasih neechan. Seperti kata-kata terakhirmu, aku akan menjadi diri sendiri dan tidak akan seperti dulu.

**Because****_ It's My Life !_**

_It's My Life~_

_Kitto daijoubu_

_Majime ni yattekita janai_

_Jounetsu nakusanai youni_

_Susume Rock' n roll Life_

_Nanigoto mo torai ?_

_Sore ja tsukarechau wa_

_Mayotte nanka nai no yo_

_I am all right_

_Itsuwari no kotoba de_

_Asu wa surechigau_

_Hitogomi kousaten_

_Butsukariatte Excuse me_

_It's My Life_

_Kitto daijoubu_

_Mune no okude tonaeru no_

_Always a star_

_Enryoshitetara No No No_

_Tokai ni fukinukeru blue wind_

_Namanuruku nattekite iya da wa_

_Aijou nakusanai youni_

_Susume Rock' n roll Life_

_Oh Friends_

_Oboetemasu ka ?_

_Gisei ni natte kietetta kanjou ? Love ?_

_Nakushita mono bakari_

_Kuyamu koto wa nai_

_Zutto kurikaeshiteiru_

_Warito jinsei wa nagai_

_It's My Life_

_Kitto daijoubu_

_Majime ni yatte yuketara_

_Always a star_

_Tsuyogari wa tsudzuiteyuku_

_Tokai ni fukinukeru blue wind_

_Sunabokori ni me wo hosometeiru_

_Nakitaku wa nai n da_

_Mada arukanakya_

_Gokaisareru koto datte aru_

_Sukoshi tsuyoku naranakucha_

_Susumenai_

_It's My Life_

_Kitto daijoubu_

_Mune no okude tonaeru no_

_Always a star_

_Enryoshitetara No No No_

_Iiwake nante_

_Kiitekurenai shi _

_Aruita bun dake no My Story_

_Jounetsu nakusanai youni_

_Yukou Rock' n roll Life_

**_INDONESIA trans_**

(Ini hidupku

kulakukan dengan serius kan?

pasti akan baik-baik saja

Agar tidak kehilangan antusiasme

kuanjurkan hidup Rock'n Roll

Apapun itu akan dicoba?

Jika begitu pasti melelahkan

Rasa-rasanya aku tidak akan tersesat

Aku baik-baik saja

di dalam kata-kata dalam kebohongan

esok hari tak akan sempat bertemu

Di persimpangan jalan yang ramai dengan orang-orang

maafkan aku karena menabrakmu

Ini hidupku

kunyanyikan di dalam dadaku

aku pasti akan baik-baik saja

Jika seorang bintang

hilang percaya diri tidak tidak tidak

Di kota bertiup melalui angin biru

Aku tidak suka menjadi orang yang setengah hati

Agar tidak kehilangan cinta

kuanjurkan hidup Rock'n Roll

Oh teman-temanku

masih ingatkan kalian?

menjadi korban hilangnya perasaan? cinta?

Tidak ada rasa penyesalan

hanya kehilangan sesuatu saja

Hidup begitu panjang

dan terus mengulangiya

Ini hidupku

Jika ku mencoba melakukannya dengan serius

pasti akan baik-baik saja

Seorang bintang

harus selalu menunjukkan keberanian

Di kota bertiup melalui angin biru

di dalam awan debu ku renyitkan mata

Aku tidak ingin menangis

aku harus terus berjalan

Walaupun ada hal yang disalahartikan

aku tak bisa melaju

aku harus tetap kuat

Ini hidupku

kunyanyikan di dalam dadaku

aku pasti akan baik-baik saja

Aku tidak ingin menangis

aku harus terus berjalan

Jika seorang bintang

hilang percaya diri tidak tidak tidak

dalih pun

tidak dipertanyakan

Ini hanyalah ceritaku

seperti halnya beberapa saat kuberjalan

Agar tidak kehilangan antusiasme

kuanjurkan hidup Rock'n Roll)

**~It's My Life~**

**_-END-_**


End file.
